Ruby's Surprise
by Tiger Slave
Summary: Ruby Bara, living as her older brother’s slave most of her life, had never even thought to disobey her brothers’ orders until three new kids moved into the middle of town.
1. Normal Life

**Ruby Bara, living as her older brother's slave most of her life, had never even thought to disobey her brothers' orders until three new kids moved into the middle of town. Now her world is turned upside down with the arrival of Cloud, Roxas, and Sora Hikaru. **_**pairings are: Sora and Riku, Roxas and Axel, Cloud and Leon, Ruby and Cid.**_

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to say this, I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. The only character I claim is Ruby.**

**Attention: Italics are Ruby's thoughts, normal quotations with normal typing is what someone is saying, and this fic contains slash. If you don't like slash, this isn't the story for you.**

"Ruby, get your but outta bed. Your loving brother needs you."

_Yay. Another year come and gone and I'm still putting up with my brother's crap. God, my life sucks. _These are always my first thoughts on the first day of school, and frankly I'm tired of thinking them. So grumbling in annoyance, I open my eyes to see my brother, Kadaj, in my room waiting for me to get up.

"What do you want Kadaj?"

"My clothes. Where did you put em?" _Great, first thing in the morning on the first day of school and already Kadaj can't find his clothes. Well...at least he's wearing pajamas this time._

"They're on top of my dresser. Where else would they be?" I said as stood up, stretching. 'Oh, grab Xehanort's and Sephiroth's clothes while your over there, please. Cuz, I need to get ready for school."

"Sure, as long as you join the heartless."

_Oh joy, trying to recruit me again. I can't understand why they won't believe me when I say that I don't want to join their stupid gang. _"No brother, I will never join the Heartless or the Nobodies. Please stop asking."

"Fine." After watching him leave, I went over and grabbed the other two sets of clothing on my dresser and went down the hall to Seph's room.

"Seph? Are you up? I brought your clothes." No answer. Leaving his clothes in front of his door, I went across the hall to Xehanort's room.

"Xehanort, are you awake? I have your clothes."

"Just leave them in front of my door and go away," was the angry reply. He must have just woken up. I left them there and went to my room and started getting ready for school. After taking a shower, getting my school stuff together, and putting on the outfit I picked last night; I went downstairs to get breakfast made. Pulling out a box of Trix, I started to eat a few as I made my brothers breakfast. One by one, my brothers entered the kitchen with lots of yawning and snatched a bowl for the counter.

"Ruby, you can have a banana or an apple," came Seph's tired voice. _Lovely, I actually get to choose my breakfast today._ I reached out for an apple, knowing that it had better nutrients and would help me stay awake during school. After we finished our respective breakfasts, we grabbed our stuff and piled in to Sephiroth's car.

"So, who's excited about seeing their friends today?" Seph sounded really tired. "Well, seeing as how you all saw your friends over the summer, I figure that nobody would be that excited about seeing them," _Wow, I've never used that much dryness in my tone before._ "Well, how about you Ruby? Are you excited to see your friends?" Slight snickering came from Kadaj. "As a matter of fact brother, I don't have any friends. Thanks to you guys and your stupid gangs." I shot angry glares at Kadaj while I replied to Seph's question. Xehanort started to fume from what I had said and I could see it. Oh well, I've made him angrier than this before. I didn't get my punishment for spouting off though, because we had just pulled up at the school. I hopped out with Kadaj and Xehanort while Sephiroth went to go park his car in the heartless section.

I ran to the office got my Id, that stated I was a neutral, and my schedule from the secretary. I hated Hollow Bastion High. I hated being surrounded by Nobodies that wanted to kill me for being related to the three top leaders of the heartless. I also hated being surrounded by Heartless that wanted to kill me for not joining the gang like my brothers said I would. I wanted to go to Radiant Garden High with all the other neutrals, perhaps then I could make some friends. For now, I was stuck here. Little did I know that my life was about to change starting with the three new kids in my first block class.

* * *

**So theres the first chapter of Ruby's Surprise. Please review. I love reading reviews. Next chapter should be up sometime on Monday or Tuesday. Love you all,**

**Tiger Slave**


	2. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from kingdom hearts or final fantasy. :( I wish I did. **

**Attention: Italics are Ruby's thoughts, normal quotations with normal typing is what someone is saying, and this fic contains slash. If you don't like slash, this isn't the story for you.**

" Ruby, how was your summer? I hope you came up with some great new songs? I also need your help arranging the harmony part for the girls in celebration. But first, I would like you to meet Sora, Roxas, and Cloud Hikaru." Wow, she can talk really, really fast and I thought I requested this block as an independent study class. I was instantly gripped in a big bear hug by Ms. Sid. After she released me, I noticed three boys with abnormally spiky hair and the brightest blue eyes ever. I looked them over and knew immediately which gang the boys were going to choose and who I should introduce them to when they asked for my help. If they asked for my help, that is.

I suddenly turned shy and looked at the floor as I whispered "Hi." Walking over to my corner of the room, I felt the stares of the boys on my back. It was very unnerving. I put my stuff down and sat in my favorite bean bag chair with a sigh.

"Hi Ruby. I'm Sora. The one on my left is my twin Roxas and Cloud is my older brother." I looked up and saw Roxas looking annoyed at his twin but happy that he didn't have to say anything. Cloud just rolled his eyes when I glanced at him. The next thing I knew I was swept off my feet and being carried towards the center of the room!

"Cloud! What are you doing?!"

"Making a 'Getting to know You' circle."

"What the Fuck is a 'Getting to know You' circle??"

"A circle where we all make friends," came Roxas's very amused voice. Obviously , Sora and Roxas thought my predicament was funny. Needless to say, I was embarrassed.

"So, how does this 'Getting to know You' circle work?"

"We each say one thing that we enjoyed about our summer and our favorite food." Uh-oh. Not the best topic of conversation for me at all, but I couldn't say no to my first friends ever since grade school.

"Ok. Who starts?" I was going to look around for our teacher before I realized that she was taking attendance for our small class.

" Well I'm sixteen and the twins are fourteen. Am I right in guessing that your fifteen?" I nodded. " Then I'm first, then you, next comes Roxas, followed by Sora. My favorite part of the summer was moving into my own room and my favorite food is grilled chicken."

" My favorite part of the summer was talking to a guy named Cid on the internet before my brothers took away the computer. I like orange-flavored chocolate, cuz I get it once a year on my birthday." I instantly regretted saying that much, but with Sora staring at me I couldn't lie. It was a weird feeling for me.

"...I liked moving into a new house and I love cupcakes." Roxas, love cupcakes! He didn't look the type to like cupcakes, let alone love them, but you learn something knew everyday. Sora chimed in that he liked playing video games and he also loved Sea-salt ice cream.

"So, you have anything you want to warn us about in this town?" I smiled. I had lots of things to tell them, but the most important was the gangs.

" Well, which gang are you guys gonna join?" I received blank stares. "There are three gangs in this town. The Heartless, Nobodies, and Neutrals. My three older brothers; Sephiroth, Xehanort, and Kadaj; are the leaders of the Heartless. Xemnas is the leader of the Nobodies and Vincent is the leader of the Neutrals. I am a neutral. Which one are you guys gonna join?" Praying that they wouldn't join any of them was futile, because I saw the looks in their eyes and they each meant to join one of the gangs.

"Neutrals." Cloud stated with smoothness.

"Heartless for me," Sora said with a big goofy smile.

"And that leaves Nobodies for me." Great. Each gang got a knew recruit. That would make the leaders insanely happy.

"Alright. I'll get you the right people to talk to, but don't talk to anyone but me until after lunch. Can you promise not to hate me like the rest of the gang members do? There are only two people who talk to me and one is Leon and the other is Cid and they both are neutrals. I haven't talked to Cid since July and Leon doesn't talk much. You three would be the only friends that I have." I inwardly groaned at how stupid and shallow I sounded. But when I looked at the three brothers they were smiling at me and I smiled back.

"We won't hate you."

"Thank you." The rest of the block we started talking about our home lives. Roxas and Sora were shocked to learn that I was raised by my brothers, treated as their personal slave, beaten if I rebelled, and that Kadaj hit on me once in a while. I showed them around the school for the rest of the morning. And then Lunch was upon us.

**A/NYay new chapter. review please!! I'm a sucker for compliments BTW. X). next chapter should be up sometime next week. Until next time my friends. Tiger Slave**


	3. Lunch and Excitement

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from kingdom hearts or final fantasy. Ah well... life moves on.**

**Attention: Italics are Ruby's thoughts, a normal quotation with normal typing is what someone is saying, and this fic contains slash. If you don't like slash, this isn't the story for you.**

_Well... its time. Joy. Why is it that I have to do this? Oh yea, cuz I'm the one that said that I would introduce them. I hate this. _Standing in front of my tree, I was waiting for my new friends to come and join me. Leon, quiet as always, was sitting in the swing staring off into space. I felt sympathy for him. Like me, he could not join in on the fun games that were going on around him. The only two neutrals in the school and we had to pay the price by being secluded. On one half of the field were the Heartless and on the other the Nobodies, separated by a lone tree where all neutrals hung around. So, as we had been the only neutrals, we talked to each other at every lunch.

"Rubyyyyyyy, we're here." Good grief. Sora is the only person I have met who is extremely hyper all the time. I turned around as Sora tackled his twin to the ground. Cloud came up to me and gave me a hug and one of his million dollar smiles. I smiled back.

"Okay Cloud, you sit here and try to talk to Leon. This is where the Neutrals sit." I motioned to Leon and Leon jerked his head up with wide eyes. Walking up to Leon I said "He doesn't usually talk, but I'm sure you can get him to Cloud." I stood by Leon and giggled. Whispering in Leon's ear as I gave him a hug, "Be nice to him Leon, he's new here. Cloud will be joining us at our tree. You know why. Have fun." I left him sitting there flabbergasted. Sora and Roxas were still wrestling on the ground when I came upon them.

"Sora! Roxas! Stop screwing around and get up. You have people to meet." They obeyed with surprising quickness. _Well, here goes nothin._ "You two just sit tight for a second." I sighed before I shouted at the top of my lungs, "Riku and Axel get your sorry buts over here NOW!" Smiling at the twins I said, "They'll be here soon." Sure enough, within seconds, two boys were running towards the tree from either side of the field. One was tall, super skinny, and had spiky red hair with bright green eyes. The other was mid-height, well-built, and had long silver hair with bright blue eyes.

"What in the world are you shouting for?" cried Axel when he came to stand by me. Smirking, he picked me up and twirled me round five times before putting me down.

"What was that for?"

"Cuz I can. And I thought you had made up your mind about the gangs." I was about to respond when I was lifted up and twirled again by Riku of all people! He started laughing and saying he was so happy that I had made up my mind. _What is it with these people and picking me up I swear._ Sora and Roxas were doubled up with laughter. Finally, Riku put me down.

"All right you two. First I haven't decided to join either of the gangs," I said as kindly as I could, but I could still see the disappointment on their faces. "Second I have two boys I would like you to meet." I turned them around so they could see Sora and Roxas. Roxas immediately glared at both boys while his twin started skipping around him.

"Sora and Roxas meet Riku and Axel, the only people that will talk to me besides the neutrals." They shook hands.

"Ruby, why did you call us over here? Seriously, cuz there's a serious game of soccer goin on that I gotta get back to." Riku was being completely serious when he said this. I doubted that it was as serious as he said. Axel had a game of marbles that he needed to get back to, so I had to make this short.

"Okay. Here is the reason why you're over here. Roxas your going with Axel; Sora your going with Riku." Axel and Riku stood there with their mouths open gaping at me like fish. "Stop staring and take your new recruits for your gang." They just nodded and grabbed their respective charges and left. _That was easy. I hope they have fun._ I went to go sit by Leon and Cloud with a heavy heart. The three of us had a wonderful time talking about random crap when Cloud invited Leon and me to his house after school. Leon accepted, but I needed to talk to Seph about it.

"Ummmmm...Cloud I have to get permission first."

"Okay. Let me know as soon as you can." I got up and went over to where the soccer match was going on.

"Seph!" Everyone stopped moving at the sound of Sephiroth's old nickname that only I was allowed to call him. He walked up to me and said "What?"

"May I go over to my new friend's house?"

"You have friends? I guess, but you need to be home by eleven tonight. Got it?" My eyes got really round and I gave him a big bear hug as my thanks. Smiling I ran back to the tree. _I can't believe he is actually letting me go!_

"Hey Cloud! I can go."

"Perfect. We will still have enough room in the car for Leon's friend." The rest of the lunch hour passed with quickness. I was a ball of energy as the rest of the school day passed with agonizing slowness. For me, the school day couldn't end soon enough. Finally, at three, I was walking out the door with Sora, Roxas, Leon, and Cloud talking about the twins' adjustment into the gang world. We waited while Cloud got his car. I was so excited that I wasn't prepared for my brothers.

**A/N Hi! XD sorry about the cliffhanger that was not my fault. okayyyyyyy maybe it was. but my inner author told me too I swear. anyway please comment. love Tiger**


	4. Cid

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from kingdom hearts or final fantasy. :(**** I wish I did though. But, as they say in show biz, the show must go on. XD**

**Attention: Italics are Ruby's thoughts, a normal quotation with normal typing is what someone is saying, and this fic contains slash. If you don't like slash, this isn't the story for you.**

There was a lot of shouting and goofing off before Cloud got his car in front of the building. And at that moment, who should appear but my brothers. Roxas silently vanished. _Wow. He's a quick learner. At least he knows who is safe to be around and who is not._ All of my brothers stood there for a second before they smiled at me. _Oh god. Somethins up. _They walked toward me and I took a few steps back. They caught up to me and said "Have a good time with your new friends, sis. Remember that you need to be home by eleven." _That was totally weird._ They walked up to Cloud and he visibly shivered. I couldn't blame him. Three boys, who are known leaders of a gang, walking up to you in a group can be quite scary.

"Are you the one that invited our sister?" That was Kadaj, actually sounding like he cared about me.

"Yes. Why?" Cloud now looked concerned. Xehanort was next.

"Because we have a few things to tell you before you leave." _Crap! Crap! Crap! Not good._ Seph was the last to speak.

"Ruby is not to have any kind of sugar. She must be home by eleven. She will eat when she gets home so don't feed her. That's it I believe. No, wait, Kadaj has something to add."

"Any one of you boys touch her and you are gonna be put in intensive care. Bye." _OH...MY...GOD!! One day my brothers are using me and then suddenly they're acting like they actually care. What the Fuck is going on?_ Everybody pretty much had frozen where they stood as my brothers walked away. After they were gone, everybody breathed out a sigh of relief and the goofing off resumed. Roxas joined us a minute later from his hiding place. Finally, the car was ready. Then we were arguing about seating arrangements. I got to sit in the front with Cloud and Leon. What I didn't know was the Cloud intended to break every rule but the last one. We left and the first place we stop at is starbucks. Cloud got a latte, Roxas a regular coffee, Sora a latte, and Leon a frap. Cloud looked at me and asked what I wanted. I became shy and whispered that I would like to have the same thing as Leon but without the whipped cream. Cloud smiled and ordered it saying it was a treat for me. I smiled and said thank you.

Then we went to pick up Leon's friend at Radiant Garden High and I started getting on a sugar and caffeine high. Sora and Roxas were arguing in the back while Cloud and Leon were having a discussion over my head. I was just happy that I had friends and kept quiet. If I had been paying attention I would have noticed that Cloud and Leon were plotting on how to get me to eat diner with them and how excited they were that I was going to meet Cid, my friend off the internet. But I wasn't, so when we pulled up to Radiant Garden I was none the wiser. We all piled out of the car and started running around waiting for the school to be released. We stopped running around for a second to discuss seating arrangements. I voted the back for me. Just as the bell rang, we had agreed that Cloud and his brothers were riding in the front and Leon, his friend, and I were sitting in the back. Kids were running everywhere as Leon searched for his friend. Finally, Leon spotted his friend and dragged him to the car. Leon introduced him to the rest of the guys and for some reason introduced me to him last.

"...And this is Ruby." I could've sworn that the kid's eyes almost came out of his head. We shook hands and he said "Hi Ruby. It's Cid. I don't know if you remember..." I stopped listening as I relived memories and before I knew what I was doing, I was jumping up and down and squealing. I stopped after a bit and threw my arms around him and he laughed and spun me around. We were laughing and catching up. Cid was holding on to me like I was his possession and I let him. He was the only guy that I had ever wanted to go out with and I still do. On our way to Cloud's house, everybody was joking and laughing. Everybody noticed that I was more carefree with Cid than I was without him there. I felt so free. We got to the Cloud's house and went into the living room. Cid and I were inseparable the whole night. During dinner, Sora made a joke about how Cid and I need a room. At ten thirty Leon, Cid, and I piled into the back of Cloud's car with me being in the middle. Cloud drove Leon home first. We said goodbye to him then Cloud drove me home next. Cid walked me up to the house and rang the doorbell. While we waited for my brothers, Cid gave me hug and just as the door opened he gave me a kiss on the lips. We said goodbye and I turned and walked inside to see my three brothers with their mouths hanging open.

"Hey guys. How was your night? Well I'm tired goodnight. See you in the morning." With that I walked upstairs to my room with something that my brothers have never seen. A smile.

**A/N Hey pplz. I hope you liked this one. Plz,Plz,Plz, reveiw. Love Tiger**


	5. The Beating

**Okay the disclaimer is on chapters 1-4. That should be good enough for those sue happy gremlins in the world. My inner author has been screaming at me for days to update this story. Sadly I was at my dad's house and then I had band camp. I couldn't get to a computer. Sorry. Anyway, here is the next chapter at the request of PopcicleSuicide. **

**Warning: This is a slash fic. Italics are Ruby's thoughts. And normal quotations is some1 speaking.**

"Oh Rubyyyyyy!!" _Oh no. What does he want now? Seph never yells at me for anything. Ever. Great. Well I guess I gotta go find out what he wants. _Glaring at the sun on my face, I sat up and hollered "What?" I started to move around and prepared my self for a shower when Seph yelled "Can you please explain to me why you were not up to make breakfast and on a Saturday of all days?!" _OH SHIT!!_ _Why must I pick today of all days to piss him off? He said he was thinking about letting me out while they went and had their regular meeting with the gang and I had to ruin it. Damn it!_ As fast as humanly possible, I ran downstairs to start waffles and sausage for my brothers. Kadaj was pissed off and I could see it. Seph was angry as well. Xehanort had left the room just as I ran in.

After I made the waffles and sausage, I solemnly walked into the living room to await my punishment and I looked at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning! This was crazy. I was expected to be up at 4 in the morning on a Saturday to make breakfast for a bunch of gangsters!! While muttering incoherently, I sat on the couch and let my frustration grow. I started to fear what form my punishment was going to take (and yes I knew I was getting a punishment) and who was going to deliver it. Then they all walked into the room. I was shaking at this point. Kadaj sighed and said with a terrifying calmness "Well Ruby, you know you're gonna get a punishment for your mistake this morning," _Ah. I knew it! Now the problem is who is goin to deliver it._ "and your punishment will be delivered at six on the dot by...Xehanort."

I felt my stomach fall out of my but when he said that Xehanort was delivering my punishment. Xehanort was the most ruthless when it came to delivering punishment. That was why he was the torture master in the gang. _God, he almost made me unconscious the last time he punished me. What am I going to do?_ Tears started streaming off of my face as Xehanort smiled at me obvious fear. "I expect you in the basement at 6." He stalked off to prepare for my punishment. I, however, ran up to my room. My bed had never felt so good to me as it did right then. A few minutes later, Seph came in and whispered that he would be in his room with the ointment and rags. Crying softly, I picked myself off of my bed and went down the stairs to the basement. Xehanort wasn't there yet, but instructions had been left out for me. I sat where the instructions indicated and closed my eyes. Seconds later all I knew was pain.

I woke up later still on the cold floor of the basement and I could only feel pain. It was every where. The whip Xehanort used was a nine tail and very painful. Then he switched to his fists after I had gotten deep gouges in my back from the whip. He had hit me enough that I had finally gone unconscious. It was the first time I had ever done that. I looked up and saw my torturer smiling down at me. I then realized that the breakfast thing was an excuse for Kadaj and Xehanort to get back at Cid for kissing me, and to punish me for letting him kiss me. He motioned for me to get up. I finally got on my knees and saw stars as a fist swung its way into my face. I fell over as I was punched again in the gut. Doubling over in pain, I started coughing up blood. Xehanort stopped his tirade long enough to tell me that this was to be a signal for that kid who kissed me not to touch me before I blacked out from another fist in the head.

I had no knowledge of time as I woke up from my second blackout. I looked at my surroundings. I saw nothing familiar. Finally, as I tried to sit up, Seph appeared out of nowhere.

"How are you feeling?"

"I can't feel anything except pain."

"Well, that's a lot better than not feeling anything."

"Can I see myself?"

"Why? You know that you're gonna look like crap. You really should just rest...and..." The glare he was receiving from me made him give in. He lifted me up to my feet and slowly stepped back. Shakily I took a few steps forward and almost fell. Seph quickly grabbed me and supported me to the mirror. I looked at myself in the floor length mirror. Seph left me standing there and left the room. He knew what was going to happen and wanted to be out of the room before it happened. I stared at my reflection and noted my face which had three bruises and a shiner on the left eye. I took off my ruined nightgown and saw several bruises on my chest and stomach. My legs, ironically enough, were left alone. I turned around and saw the gouges the whip left on my back. They were so deep that they were still bleeding and the skin was broken so far down that my muscles could be seen. After that, I broke down and cried before crawling to the bed. I climbed up on to it and pulled a blanket up over my legs and but. Seph came in and slowly lulled me to sleep.

I woke up later at 6 in the evening. Seph left a note saying that if I woke up before he got home to leave the house until he called me or until eleven. In the event that that happened I was to sneak in the house and run to my room. I left the room and ran to the front door. The first place I could think of going was to the Hikaru's house. I was sure that Cloud would keep me safe. Before I took two steps I realized that that would be the first place Xehanort and Kadaj would look. I ran to the park instead and hid among the slides and swings. I waited there until my clock said 10:45. Sighing I stood up with pain and started to limp my way home. It hadn't even been three minutes when Seph called. He told me to walk home and wait by the kitchen window. I got there fifteen minutes later. Seph pulled me in gently and escorted me to my room. Thankfully, the next day after a beating Seph would do everything that I was supposed to do that day. I stayed in my room all day on Sunday. I just laid in my bed and let my wounds heal as best they could. My schedule had to be rearranged because I would be moving very slow. _Oh my gosh! What will my friends say tomorrow?  
_

**A/N Yay. Another chapter is up! My writing muse Mo has been calmed for now. Yay. Now I won't have to listen to him argue with Sam (my music muse) for a while. God it gets annoying when they argue. Well I gotta go. Love-Tiger P.S. I'm not gonna update for a while. Probably not until December break. If I got 50 reviews I might think about updating it early. Bye.**


	6. The First Surprise

**Okay I didn't think I was going to be able update this soon. I guess I had more free time than I thought. Well, for all those sue happy hippies out there, the disclaimer is on chapters 1-4. **

**Last warning: This is a slash fic. This will be the last time I am going to put this up. If you do not like slash fics then DO NOT, absolutely DO NOT, read this fic.**

**Italics are Ruby's thoughts and normal quotations are someone speaking. On with the show!**

_Today is not going to be a good day, _I was thinking this as my brothers were at my door asking for their clothes. Well, more like demanding. I got up rather slowly and picked their clothes off of my dresser. After shuffling my way across the room and opening the door, I saw my brothers standing in the hallway with their hands out. I threw the clothing at their astonished faces and slammed the door shut. My back was in so much pain as I took a shower. It was in even more pain as I got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. I tried to cover the bruises on my face as best as I could before I went downstairs to make breakfast.

Once they had stuffed their faces with eggs and bacon, my brothers started whispering amongst themselves before Seph said I could have a banana today for breakfast. My bags had already been placed in Seph's car the night before. _Thank goodness my homework had already been done before yesterday. Now the problem is hiding my condition from my friends._ We all piled into the car without a word. Nobody had anything to say about their first day of school or how upset they were that the first day of school was on a Friday. Nothing was said on the way to school and the silence was unnerving to me. The car pulled up to the school and I climbed out of the car after Kadaj. I tried to move fast, because I was aware that my tormentor was right behind me.

My first block teacher, Ms. Sid, saw me and from the look on her face I knew she knew what had happened over the weekend. She didn't say anything about it, because she and I had had these discussions about my brothers and me before. Sora, however, didn't know how horrible my brothers were and said "What, in the name of all that is holy, happened to you over the weekend?" Roxas, who had just finished talking to Axel in the hallway, also asked what had happened. I said nothing. The twins continued to pester me as Cloud walked in the room. Then he asked me what happened and I sighed before saying "Sit down and I will tell you what happened." I told them what happened on Saturday morning and what Xehanort did to me. All the brothers asked if I would be kind enough to show them my back. I obliged. After they saw my back the first thing Cloud said was "YOU are NOT going back to that place ever again!"

"Cloud, this had been going on since I was five. Of course, I had never been knocked out by the beatings before, but this is normal."

"NO it is not! You being raised as a slave by your brothers is anything but normal!" Sora and Roxas were shaking their head in agreement.

"CLOUD!" Everyone froze. Nobody had heard a word out of Ms. Sid this whole time and to hear her voice now was kind of weird. "You taking her out of that house is not going to solve anything. Her brothers would just take it out on you and your family. You can't stop them from doing something that they have been doing for years."

"Am I the only one who sees this as completely and totally wrong?!"

"No. You aren't. Every person who has gotten to know Ruby has known of the horrible cruelty she has had to face since she was five and they all think that it's terrible. But, nobody will do anything about it because her brothers are the leaders..." I had stopped listening at that point. I left a note on the board saying I was going to the bathroom. Within seconds Axel and Riku were at my side in the hallway. They both knew what happened over the weekend. I don't know how they knew, but they knew. Axel produced a slice of orange flavored chocolate and gave it to me. Riku gave me a hug after I handed him a note for me to get out of all my classes. They stopped me before I went outside. Axel, after giving me a hug, said "I hate it when they do this. One of these days I'm gonna beat 'em to a bloody pulp." Riku just nodded his head in agreement and they turned and left. I almost made it to the double doors leading outside before Leon stopped me.

"Do you have something for me to tell Cid?" _How does he know that my brothers had a message for him?_

"Yes. Tell him I'm sorry but we can't be together. Take a picture on your phone and show him what Xeha... my brother did to me." Leon took several pictures of my injuries and gave me the rest of the orange flavored chocolate that Axel had taken a slice from. He left after that. No one saw my tears as I walked out of the school building and headed to the park. My whole day was spent in the park. No one bothered me. On my way home, my friends surrounded me.

"What do you guys want?"

"You are not going home." I loved the way Cloud acted like he was my father.

"Why not?"

"Because you are going to go home with me." I turned around and saw Cid smirking.

"You do realize that you're gonna get in trouble right?" Axel and Riku walked up to me together. Axel smiled and said "No... your brothers are the ones in trouble."

"How?"

"You'll find out when we get you to Cid's house."

**TS: Sorry about the cliffhanger guys. Mo told me to stop here.**

**Mo: I just like leaving your readers in suspense. **

**TS: Whatever MO. Anyway I'll try to update soon. Read and Review. BUT plz don't send angry messages about how mean I am. I'm just a poor high school junior. **

**MO: Yea. If she could only get a job and not be a freeloader in the house.**

**TS Pulls out ax and starts to chase Mo around the room**

**TS: I'll kill you!**

**Sam just sits and watches.**

**TS stops chasing Mo for a moment**

**TS: Anyway. I'll try to update soon, bye.**

**Resumes chasing Mo.**


End file.
